


Trusted You.

by vaniIIanight



Category: Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Enemies, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Build, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaniIIanight/pseuds/vaniIIanight
Summary: Jungkook and Yoongi are best friends.Jungkook has a girlfriend and Yoongi is gay.Yoongi trusted Jungkook.Jungkook tried to protect Yoongi's secret with his life.But that's not what Yoongi thinks.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 12





	1. Confession

Saturday, 10:56pm.

"I'm gay."  
Yoongi repeated himself for the second time

"You can't—"  
Jungkook said before getting cut off by the older boy

"I can, and I am, Jungkook... you understand that right?"  
Yoongi softly explained

"No, I don't, why are you doing this? We had everything, everyone, and now you just... ruined it all."  
Jungkook said, staring to the floor of Yoongi's bedroom

"What do you mean "had" we still do have everyone and everything, I didn't just tell the whole school, I told you..."

"No we don't anymore, if this gets out, what do you think is gonna happen? Because it won't be the same."  
Jungkook said, angrily rising to his feet and looking his hyung into his eyes

"Jungkoo–"  
Yoongi says, cut off by Jungkook

"I'm not mad at you, I just, don't understand...and I need some air"  
Jungkook says, heading towards the bedroom door

"Shit. Sorry, Ms. Min..."  
Jungkook says after accidentally stepping on Yoongi's mother's foot after opening the door

"Oh no it's fine~ my feet are stronger than they look, haha"  
Ms. Min says forgivingly

"Oh, Yoongs, are you ok sweetie?"  
She says noticing her son

Upon hearing that Jungkook make his great escape and runs out the front door

"Mom, I'm fine, I just–"

"Did you tell him?"  
His mother says, cutting her sons words

"Yes..."  
Yoongi says, covering his face with his hands

"Did it not go as you expected...?"  
She says, gently hugging her son

"I feel so horrible..."  
Yoongi says lightly sobbing

"Dumpling, this isn't your fault, I bet things will be better tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, maybe..."  
Yoongi says drying his tears  
"Did he leave?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he did, hope he didn't forget his phone on the couch, that thing was buzzing so much and they were all calls from this "Yeri" character..."

"That's his girlfriend..."  
Yoongi says plopping down on his pillow, laughing

After talking with his mother for a while longer he falls asleep, with his mouth hung open and his tear stained face.


	2. He didn't...? He did.

Sunday, 11:34am.

As if suddenly startled, Yoongi woke up in a cold sweat

"He didn't really...?"  
He says looking in the direction Jungkook was standing last night

"He did."

"Yoongi~ You breakfast has been ready for probably 3 hours now, please eat it before you leave~"  
Yoongi hears his mother yell

"Okay~ I will, thanks"  
"Just gotta shower first"  
Yoongi yells back, in response to his mother

"Okay~ but please stop using all the hot water, you'll turn into a boiled dumpling"  
Yoongi's mother playfully adds

"Okay..."  
Yoongi says in response as he gets into the shower

After showering, Yoongi proceeds to go downstairs and eat his breakfast as he promised

"I'm here"  
Yoongi mumbles as he reaches the bottom of the stairs

"Your breakfast is in the microwave, reheat it for about~~ a minute?"  
Yoongi's mother says, sitting at the dining table

After reheating his food and joins he mother at the table

"So, you excited for work?"  
Yoongi's mother awkwardly asks

"Why would I be excited now? I've been working every weekend"  
Yoongi says chuckling

"Oh, right"  
Yoongi's mother says also chuckling

"Oh, I have to get going now, Bye mom!~"  
Yoongi says wolfing down the rest of his breakfast and dashing out the door

"Bye, little dumpling~"  
Yoongi's mother says endearingly

\- 11:51am.

Yoongi ran out the door and starting walking to work

Yoongi had a normal job, all he had to do is refill stocks at a medium sized convenience store, nothing to difficult, he got reasonable pay, and only had to work two days a week.

"Hey, Kihyun."  
Yoongi said to his co-worker Yoo Kihyun.

"Welcome back!! Yoongi...ssi?"  
Kihyun said awkwardly

"I told you, just call me hyung, Hyung is fine."  
Yoongi said laughing

"Fine, fine, anyway, how's JK?"  
Kihyun asks while restocking the taffy

"Good, I told him."  
Yoongi says coming out of the back of the store after putting on his uniform and name tag

Kihyun, shocked, drops the taffy.  
"YOU TOLD HIM?"  
"WAS IT GOOD OR BAD"  
"ON A SCALE OF ONE TO-"

Kihyun was cut off by a short girl with long hair entering the store

"Why is the taffy all over the floor?"  
She commented upon her entry

Kihyun apologetically bowed  
"So sorry for the mess ma'am, I'll get that cleaned up"

"Well of course that is your job righ-"  
The girl goes silent

"Hi, Yeri."  
Yoongi says scratching his head awkwardly

"So this is where you've been, interesting...."  
Yeri says smiling deviously


	3. Makes Sense

\- 12:01pm.

"So this is where you've been, interesting..."  
Yeri says smiling deviously

"I was with Jungkook today and he was enraged...he wouldn't even eat without stabbing something with his fork..heh"  
Yeri says while walking around the mini convenience store

"Why are you telling me this? That doesn't involve me."  
Yoongi says helping Kihyun clean up

"But hyung, it doe–"

"No it doesn't."  
Yoongi cuts Kihyun off

"Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Wendy's birthday party"  
Yeri turns around and smiles  
"You're friend can come too..."

"Sure, wouldn't miss it. Now if you're not going to buy something please leave."  
Yoongi says locking his eyes on her

"Damn, okay, but I guess this is just typical Yoongi. Makes sense."  
Yeri says skipping out the door

Several, hours pass as they clean things up and help customers

\- 2:09pm.

Kihyun immediately jumps to his feet after cleaning up another mess  
"Hey, I just remembered..."  
"YOU LIED, YOU'RE A LIAR."  
Kihyun says pointing at his hyung

"What? Oh..."  
Yoongi mumbles remembering the events of earlier

"Hey, hey, hey, hyung didn't lie, he just beat around the bush a little..."  
Yoongi says unconvincingly

"You said it didn't involve you when it does."  
Kihyun says crossing his arms.

"We don't know that! What if he got in a fight with his brother and he was still mad?"  
Yoongi says, no longer facing Kihyun.

"One, I'M not involved in this."  
"Two, JK has a brother?"  
"Three, Can I really come with you?"  
Kihyun says back to back

"Yeah, you can come, his brother's name is Wonwoo, he's older, and you're involved because you're one of the few people who know."  
Yoongi says responding to Kihyun

Suddenly, Yoongi's phone goes off

"It's Jungkook."  
Yoongi says grimly

"JK? What'd he say?"  
Kihyun says running over and looking at the older boys phone

"Goddamnit! It's been almost a day and all he sends me is that the party is on Wednesday night at eight?!"  
Yoongi says frustratedly

"It's okay hyung, he'll have to speak to you at the party, right?"  
"And even if he doesn't, why does it matter, you'll st–"

"You're right! He'll have to talk to me and if he doesn't, everyone at school will be concerned that the two 'best friends' aren't talking"  
Yoongi speedily says after cutting Kihyun off

"Well I'm going on lunch break"  
Yoongi says leaving

"...still have me..."  
Kihyun continues after he watches him leave


	4. I'll always be here.

2:24pm

Yoongi comes back in the convenience store after his lunch break, to find his friend Namjoon, talking to Kihyun, his best friend

"Namjoon? Why are you here?"  
Yoongi says putting back on his name tag

"Hyung, hi, I just came to get some snacks"  
Namjoon says with a smile

"Oh, that's the most non-stressful thing I've heard all day"  
Yoongi says, relived

"He was just telling me about his crush, HYUNG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ALL YOUR FRIENDS WERE GAY"  
Kihyun says, greatly offended

"Oh yeah, a large majority of my friends are bi or gay"  
Yoongi says proudly  
"That's why I didn't expect Jungkook to react that way... because literally everyone else in my life were so understanding and nice, but I guess not him"  
Yoongi says, awkwardly scratching his head, and rubbing his eyes

"Hyung, I'm so sorry"  
Namjoon says as he hugs the shorter boy  
"It doesn't matter if I'm straight, gay, bi, ace, or anything, I'll always be here for you"  
Namjoon mumbles into his hair

"ME TOO~"  
Kihyun says joyfully jumping into the hug

"Guys, stop nothing even happened yet, also you're gonna make me cry"  
Yoongi says trying to wiggle out of the hugs, but ultimately failing

"Nope, you're not getting away we love you too much"  
Kihyun playfully responds to Yoongi attempting to escape

"Sorry hyung~"  
Namjoon says as he tightens the hug for a little longer and then releases him

"Oh my god, I haven't been hugged like that ever since my dad died"  
Yoongi says breathing heavily

"Stop saying sad stuff or we'll have to hug you again"  
Kihyun says opening his arms

"Maybe kisses too?"  
Namjoon adds laughing

The three spend time chatting, and serving customers until Yoongi's shift ends at 6pm

\- 6:03pm

"Well, I need to go now, but it was nice hanging out, we should do this more!"  
Yoongi says happily taking his leave

Yoongi starts walking home alone occasionally glancing at the beautiful sunset

"Wow... that's gorgeous"  
Yoongi comments at the scenery

"Thanks...heh"  
Someone says from Yoongi's other side

"What the...not you the sunset"  
Yoongi says flustered  
"Wait who even are you?"

"Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."  
Hyungwon says introducing himself  
"No need to introduce yourself, I already know your name and stuff."

"Okaay... So why are you following me?"  
Yoongi says, halfway home

"Well, Kihyun normally walks home with you since you live near each other right?"  
Hyungwon questions him

"Yeah, why?"  
Yoongi says, tilting his head, earning a smile from Hyungwon

"Well since he's working an extra hour, he told me to make sure you get home safely"  
Hyungwon explains

Yoongi responds with a silent 'oh' followed by a nod

"Oh, we're here."  
Yoongi says stopping in front of his house

"Would you like to come in?"  
Yoongi offers Hyungwon

"Oh, no, I have to get back to my own house, but thank you, it was nice meeting you"  
Hyungwon says running off

"It was nice meeting you too!"  
Yoongi yells back with a smile before entering his home


	5. I promise.

8:15pm

"Jungkook! Jungkook!"  
Yeri calls out to Jungkook, who is speed walking away

"What?"  
Jungkook answers, followed by a sigh

"Why are you leaving so soon?"  
Yeri says holding his hands

"Your friends upset me, didn't to ruin the atmosphere. Go back to them, have fun."  
Jungkook says bluntly, walking away after

"Okay...Call me later, okay?"  
Yeri shouts at him, only earning a thumbs up from Jungkook

\- Flashback  
\- 8:10pm

"Hahaha..."  
The faint laughter dies down after a while

"This is fun!"  
Yeri says cutely

"Yeah"  
Jungkook kisses her as he agrees

"Hey Yerim, might not wanna kiss him too much who knows what him and Yoongi do when you're not around, haha.."  
One of Yeri's friends say

"What do you mean?"  
Jungkook asks irritatedly

"I mean, you both are two male best friends who are inseparable... doesn't that seem a little...gay?"  
Yeri's friend says, laughing along with the others

All Jungkook can hear is various exclamations of Yeri's friends saying "Disgusting", "Gross", etc.

"You know what? This isn't the first time nothing but shit came out of your friends mouths, so I'm gonna excuse myself before I hurt someone. Bye Yerim."  
Jungkook says, angrily leaving

"Jungkook, wait!"  
"Fuck, you just had to open your mouth!"  
Yeri says, irritated

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood..."  
Yeri's friend says defensively

"Well, you didn't, you'll be lucky if I come back"  
Yeri says rushingly leaving

\- Flashback Over  
\- 8:20pm

Jungkook returns to his house, still irritated

"Welcome home Kook"  
Jungkook's dad says as Jungkook enters the room

"Sorry dad, not in the mood."  
Jungkook says throwing his stuff on the couch and plopping down after

"What happened?"  
Jungkook's dad questions him

"Yeri's friends are assholes and maybe a few days ago I would have just laughed at what they said, but now I feel like I have something to protect"  
Jungkook rants with a sigh at the end

"What did they say?"  
Jungkook's dad asks curiously

"They called me and Yoongi's friendship...gay"  
Jungkook says quietly

"Jungkook...are you...?"  
Jungkook's dad says seriously

"No, no I'm not but... Yoongi is..."  
Jungkook says cautiously

"Oh, when did you find out?"  
Jungkook's dad asks

"Yesterday, he told me, I'm not mad, I'm just worried, I've seen how people treat people like him, and I don't want him to go through that, and nothing stays a secret when everyone in school adores you..."  
Jungkook explains

"Listen to me when I say this, Yoongi really trusts you, it's the best thing that you have a friend that trusts you that much, if someone trusts you that much, that means you can trust him equally, don't ever lose him, if you do you'll regret it."  
Jungkook dad says, leaving afterwards

"I won't, I promise."


	6. I really do care.

\- Monday, 7:25am

"You really sleep a long time when you cry yourself to sleep don't you? Heh..."  
Yoongi says speed walking to school with Kihyun

"Hyung, don't cry yourself to sleep too much, I'll start getting worried"  
Kihyun says swinging his arm around the older boy

"That's sweet, but if we don't step on it we're gonna be late"  
Hyungwon says sharply, walking in between the two, separating them

"I agree with the big guy"  
Namjoon says pushing Yoongi and Kihyun forward

"Last one to school buys lunch!"  
Kihyun yells, taking off afterwards

The group start running as fast as they could

Yoongi's running fast, but taking too many breaks to catch his breath. Hyungwon's running slow without a single break. Namjoon's at a normal speed, crashing into people occasionally. Kihyun's running fast without any breaks.

"I'M FIRST!"  
Kihyun says, breaking out his victory dance

"At least I'm not last"  
Yoongi says catching his breath

"I crashed into so many people..."  
Namjoon says with an embarrassed smile

"Fine. I'll pay."  
Hyungwon says grumpily

The four make their way into the school building

"Yoongi! Get over here!"  
Jungkook yells from across the hall

"Is he seriously acting like he wasn't just being a total ass to you?"  
Kihyun says irritatedly

"I'll just go see what he wants, or else everyone will get concerned"  
Yoongi says walking away

Yoongi walks across the hall, all eyes on him, receiving many greetings and compliments

"Hey..."  
Jungkook says calmly

"What do you want? I thought you hated me now."  
Yoongi whispers

"I could never, I was just stressed and... afraid"  
Jungkook whispers back

"Why? Why are YOU afraid"  
Yoongi whispers aggressively

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt by anyone or anything, there are crazy people in this school, people that would hurt you just because of that, I don't want to see you get hurt, verbally or physically, I really do care about you know."  
Jungkook whispers back causing Yoongi to start rapidly blinking

"I thought..."  
Yoongi says rubbing his eyes

"You thought wrong."  
Jungkook says laughing

"Guys, you are going to be late to class let's go"  
Irene says pushing them both

"Yoongi, are you crying? You okay?"  
Irene says, concerned

"Pfft, yeah, I'm fine, I'm super fine–"

"Does he really have to prove it?"  
Namjoon says while running by, laughing

"Okay..."  
Irene says as they all head into the class room

Throughout the whole class Yoongi and Jungkook are just as friendly as ever, earning a glance from several of their classmates, including Kihyun

"Damn it"


	7. Happy

\- 12:05pm

"Damn it!"

Kihyun said for the fifth time so far

"What's wrong?"  
Hyungwon says, obviously annoyed

"I can't tell you..."  
Kihyun says shyly

"No point of complaining if you won't share why"  
Namjoon says while reading a book

"Says the guy who's reading a book"  
Kihyun scoffs

"And what about it?"  
Yoongi says sliding into his seat at the table

"I thought you'd be with JK, why are you here?"  
Kihyun says avoiding Yoongi's gaze

"Because you are still my friends... I'm not gonna drop you because Jungkook apologized"  
Yoongi says hugging Namjoon who is next to him

"You're acting weird...too touchy"  
Namjoon says fighting out of Yoongi's embrace

"I'm happy, am I not allowed to be happy?"  
Yoongi says, aggravated

"You can, but who did it?"  
Hyungwon says, giving the older boy a stare

"I can't be happy on my own?"  
Yoongi says looking around the table

"Nope!"  
Namjoon and Kihyun say in unison

"So, who did it?"  
Hyungwon says teasingly

"Jin hyung..."  
Yoongi mumbles

Upon hearing that name, Namjoon flinches

"W-What? Why?"  
Namjoon says, nervous

"The vending machine stole my Skittles and he helped me"  
Yoongi says, munching on the Skittles

"Thank God...."  
Namjoon mumbles quietly

"So, Jin hyung did one little thing and it made you this happy?"  
Kihyun asked

"No, it was also Irene"  
Yoongi says, stealing a cookie out of Kihyun's bag

"She treats me and Jungkook like her sons I don't know why but that makes me happy inside"

Yoongi says smiling

"So, you like to be taken care of?"  
Hyungwon says in a questioning tone

"Yeah, it feels nice I guess, it feels like I'm loved and cherished"  
Yoongi says openly

"BOTTOM!"  
Hyungwon yells loud enough for only their table to hear while pointing at Yoongi

"Why did you..."  
Yoongi hides his face as it turns a bright red

"A receiver, rather than a giver, eh?"  
Says a tall, handsome guy as he approaches their table  
"Sorry I overheard, I'm Taehyung"

"Y-Yoongi.."  
Yoongi says waving without lifting his face

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon"  
Namjoon says as he takes a small bow

"Kihyun!"  
Kihyun says happily

"Oh, I'm Hyungwon."  
Hyungwon says, shaking Taehyung's hand

"Hello!~ I'm Jimin, Taehyung's friend"  
Says a small, blonde haired boy  
"I don't know what's going on, but I saw Taehyung making friends and I like people so I came over here"

"Do you all perhaps know a Hoseok?  
Taehyung asks

"I know two!"  
Kihyun answers happily  
"There's the Hoseok who legalized his name to Wonho, and the Hoseok that says he's everyone's hope and angel."  
Kihyun explains

"Okay, great the second one you talked about is looking for you"  
Taehyung says pointing at Yoongi

"Sorry, must be a mistake, the only Hoseok I know is Wonho"  
Yoongi says taking a gulp

"Don't lie to me, I know you're his ex."  
Taehyung says, scarily with a happy, smiley expression.

"Shit."


	8. Meeting

\- 2:35pm

"Finally! Freedom at last"  
Kihyun yells upon leaving the school  
"You okay?"  
Kihyun says while swinging his arm around Yoongi

"Why does Hoseok want to talk to me?"  
Yoongi whines worriedly

"Don't know. If you don't want to talk to him just don't meet him at the cafe"  
Kihyun says carelessly

"He knows where I work, so even if I don't, he'll find me"  
Yoongi says sadly

Kihyun sighed deeply  
"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Maybe..."  
Yoongi smiled gently

"Alright, let's go"  
Kihyun said, opening the passenger and drivers door of his car

"Yoonie hyungie, my only hyungie!~"  
A high pitched voice said from afar

Upon realizing the owner of the voice, Kihyun rolled his eyes and shut his side of the car's door

"Yes Jungkookie, my only Jungkookie?~"  
Yoongi says while irritatedly smiling

"Did I come at a bad time?"  
Jungkook says with his usual bambi eyes.

"Tsk...No I was going to meet Hoseok"  
Yoongi says, still irritated

"I can come if you need me to, unless you'd rather I didn't..."  
Jungkook said placing his hand on the older boys shoulder

"Sure, the more the merrier."  
Yoongi says with a slight smile

"That's my line!~"  
Jungkook says

"Kihyun's driving?"  
Jungkook says looking into the car

"Yup, you can sit in the front if you want"  
Yoongi offers

"Really? You sure? I don't exactly know me and Kihyun's relationship..."  
Jungkook says unsurely

"It's fine, he even has a nickname for you"  
Yoongi says smiling, causing Jungkook to pinch his cheeks and Kihyun to honk the horn, startling the both of them.

"Sorry, coming!"  
Yoongi says as he goes around to the back seat and Jungkook sits in the front

"Which cafe?"  
Kihyun says looking to his side, shocked to see Jungkook where he thought Yoongi was

"Hehe.. Kim's Breakfast Cafe"  
Jungkook says pinching Kihyun's cheeks

Eyes open wide Kihyun immediately starts driving to the cafe

\- 2:55pm

"I'm gonna cry"  
Yoongi yells hugging both of the younger boys  
"I'm SCARED"  
Yoongi yells holding them tighter

"Can have a hug too?"  
Jimin says, approaching the three

"Me three!"  
Taehyung says

The two then join the hug fest, earning a groan from Jungkook and a chuckle from Yoongi

"This helped a lot, thanks guys"  
Yoongi says releasing everyone from his clutches

"It's now or never."   
Yoongi says walking into the cafe

"We'd love to stay but I have a date and Jimin has to be home by 3:15"  
Taehyung explains

"Alright, bye! Have a safe walk, and good luck with your date!"  
Kihyun yells positively as Jungkook and Yoongi nod in agreement

"You both can sit over here and chat, I'll be with Hoseok"  
Yoongi says tapping an empty table with his hand

"Okay! Wave if you need anything"   
Jungkook says as Yoongi walks away

"Hello."  
Jungkook says joining his hands together devilishly.


	9. Hello

\- 3:02pm

"Hello."  
Jungkook says joining his hands together devilishly

"Hi."  
Kihyun says crossing his arms

Before speaking Jungkook flashes a smile

"You okay?"  
Jungkook says sitting down, with Kihyun across from him

"No, why did Hoseok want to speak with him, they broke up, they're none of each other's concern anymore."  
Kihyun explains

"I can tell you're worried about him, and that's okay, but Hoseok isn't insane, he's not going to hurt him more than he already knows he did"  
Jungkook explains  
"...and just so you know, Hoseok isn't any of Yoongi hyung's concern, but it's obvious that Hoseok thinks about him every day, after all Yoongi hyung was the one to cut the ties"  
Jungkook says, waving for a waiter to come over

"Speaking of which... why did they break up anyway?"  
Kihyun questions

"I'll answer that in a moment"  
Jungkook says as the waiter approaches  
"I'll take a one strawberry banana smoothie, a watermelon juice, and a macchiato with extra cream."  
Jungkook says giving the waiter a smile

"Your order will be out shortly, please go pay at the register."  
The waiter says directing him towards the register

"Roger, that."  
Jungkook says going to pay at the register and then returning to the table speedily

"Okay, so they broke up because Hoseok was too possessive and controlling, and not possessive like not wanting him to talk to other guys or something, possessive like not wanting him to even talk to Irene noona, who is a probably a full blown lesbian"  
Jungkook explains

"Oh wow"  
Kihyun says in shock, glancing at Hoseok and Yoongi  
"That ain't it."  
Kihyun exclaims

"It really isn't"  
Jungkook agrees with laughter from the two

"Here's your order."  
The waiter says, places the three drinks on the table

"Drink up"  
Jungkook says pushing the watermelon juice over to Kihyun

"How did you know?"  
Kihyun says, shocked

"Lucky guess? No, I'm kidding Yoongi hyung told me once"  
Jungkook says sipping the macchiato

"What were you two doing? I heard laughter"  
Yoongi says taking a seat at the table

"Nothing much, but what were YOU doing?"  
Jungkook says handing Yoongi the last drink on the table

"All he said was the usual, that he misses me, wants me back, shit like that"  
Yoongi says, sipping his smoothie

"Ugh, when will he stop? At first he would just stop you after school, and now he's asking you to meet him places?"  
Kihyun says irritatedly

"It's high-key starting to piss me off, it's not rocket science, you don't want him anymore...sheesh"  
Jungkook says while standing up

"Let's go?"  
Jungkook says helping the two up from their chairs

"Go where?"  
Yoongi says as he and Kihyun are dragged out of the cafe

"You'll see."  
Jungkook says, running to Kihyun's car.


	10. Knew It (Part One)

\- 4:07pm

"Welcome to my home!"  
Jungkook says presenting his home

"Jungkook, I've already been to your house"  
Yoongi says

"Yeah, but I wanted to welcome Kihyun hyung"  
Jungkook smiles towards the older boy

"Oh my God"  
Kihyun says hiding behind Yoongi  
"Why is his house so big?"  
Kihyun whispers

"Because his family is rich, most or all women in his family are successful idols"  
Yoongi explains

"Wow."  
Kihyun says looking at the manor

"Let's go inside now"  
Jungkook says dragging them both inside

"Hello hyung~"  
Jungkook says upon entering

"Hey, who are your friends"  
The boy who appears to be Jungkook's hyung says

"That's Yoon–"  
Kihyun says before getting interrupted

"I already know Yoongi, I was talking about you"  
The boy says approaching Kihyun

"Oh, I'm Kihyun"  
Kihyun says with a smile

"I'm Wonwoo, Jungkook's older brother"  
Wonwoo says smiling

"Is it difficult?"  
Kihyun asks

"Is what difficult?"  
Wonwoo asks tilting his head

"Living with Jungkook"  
Kihyun responds

"Yes, he only cleans when it benefits him, and he has a secret hiding place somewhere in here where he hides from me and our parents"  
Wonwoo says, laughing

"Anyway, Anyone up for a movie?"  
Jungkook says interrupting Kihyun and Wonwoo

"In this house? Don't gotta ask me twice!"  
Kihyun says excitedly earning a smile from the two brothers

"Why is everyone so cute today? Yoongi's hyung is always cute but now Kihyun hyung too?"

A light blush appears on both Kihyun and Yoongi's face

"Always?"  
Yoongi says, gulping

"Of course!"  
Jungkook says back hugging Yoongi tightly

"Jungkook?"  
Yeri says emerging from the kitchen

"What's going on?"  
Yeri says walking closer

"It's just a hug, calm down, you know me"  
Jungkook says releasing him from the hug

"I do know you, but I've just been in my own thoughts and it's got me thinking I don't anymore"  
Yeri says looking at the floor

"What do you mean?"  
Jungkook says tilting his head

"I've been thinking this almost since we started dating and it won't go away, in fact it's getting worse"  
Yeri says holding Jungkook's arm

"Thinking what?"  
Jungkook asks

"It doesn't really matter, I just think we should both take some time away from each other, think about who we are, and who we want to be with"

"How long?"  
Jungkook asks looking Yeri in the eyes

"Until we both have answers."  
Yeri says releasing Jungkook's arm  
"That's all I wanted to say."  
Yeri says taking her leave

"So, about that movie?"


	11. Knew It (Part Two)

\- 7:37pm

"That was amazing, hands down best movie ever!"  
Kihyun says while clapping

"It was okay, but I'm starting to suspect the creator of reusing plots except with different characters.."  
Yoongi says

"You're just jealous that you can't save the world"  
Jungkook says teasingly before Yoongi pounces onto the younger boy.

"It feels like a butterfly landed on me"  
Jungkook laughs

"BITCH—"  
Yoongi starts but is cut off by Kihyun

"Hey...what was Yeri talking about earlier"  
Kihyun interrupts

"Oh, I don't really know...I guess she feels we're not right for each other and she wants to find out what she really wants?"  
Jungkook says from underneath Yoongi

"We should..."  
Yoongi says separating himself from Jungkook

"Oh, y-yeah"  
Jungkook says awkwardly

"But, It didn't sound like she wanted to find out what she really wants, it's sounds like she wanted you to find out what you really want"  
Wonwoo adds

"So... Jungkook what do you really want?"  
Kihyun asks

"Um, a sports car and a drivers license"  
Jungkook playfully answers

"No! In a relationship!"  
Yoongi yells  
"Like, what kind of personality? Height? Weight? Gender...?"  
Yoongi says shyly

"I want...I–I don't know yet, give me some time okay?"  
Jungkook says awkwardly

"Well think about it a lot, this is important."  
Wonwoo says patting Jungkook's head  
"Anyone hungry?"  
Wonwoo asks

"Yeah, probably all of us"  
Kihyun answers

"Good, I ordered a pizza about 20 minutes ago"  
Wonwoo says happily

Just as Wonwoo finishes speaking, the doorbell rings

"Wow, that must be it"  
Kihyun says in shock

"I'LL GET IT!"  
Yoongi and Jungkook say in sync

"Both of you get it, I also got cinnamon sticks and soda too"  
Wonwoo says holding out the tip for the pizza delivery guy

Both Yoongi and Jungkook grab it, causing their hands to touch

"Sorry"  
Yoongi says letting go immediately and walking to the door

"It's fine– Hey wait for me!"  
Jungkook says chasing after him

"Hyungwon? Why do you have our pizza?"  
Yoongi questions

"I was coming over and he asked me to drop it off"  
Hyungwon says casually

"And he let you keep the tip?"  
Jungkook asks

"Yeah, he said he was behind in orders and that he needed to move fast"  
Hyungwon says handing Jungkook the pizza and handing Yoongi the drink and dessert

"You wanna come in and have a slice or two?"  
Yoongi asks grabbing Hyungwon's arm

"Is that okay Jungkook?"  
Hyungwon asks

"Jungkook?"  
Yoongi says stopping Jungkook from staring at the older boy any longer

"Huh, sorry? I was–"  
Jungkook says getting cut off

"Staring at Yoongi hyung?"  
Hyungwon says giggling

"No I wasn't...anyway, what did you say?"  
Jungkook says with a light sigh

"Is it okay if Hyungwon hangs with us for the rest of the night?"  
Yoongi asks again

"Yeah, that's fine, the more the merrier!"  
Jungkook says leading them to the theater room

"Uh, where's Wonwoo?"


	12. Knew It (Part Three)

\- 8:01pm

"Wonwoo left, he said something about meeting his lovely hamster."  
Kihyun explains

"How did he get out? We were at the door..."  
Hyungwon says trailing off

"He always leaves through the back door, I don't know why"  
Jungkook says, setting down the food and drinks

"Is this a double date?"  
Hyungwon says teasingly while nudging Yoongi

"Who would even be dating who?  
Kihyun says after rolling his eyes

"Jungkook and Yoongi"  
Hyungwon says causing the two boys to flinch  
"And..."  
Hyungwon says getting closer to Kihyun  
"You and I."  
Hyungwon says as he gets unbelievably close to the older boys face, causing Kihyun to blush a bright red

"Come on you two, get a room!"  
Jungkook says separating the two while laughing

"How 'bout you and Yoongi get a room, you both have been so distant lately..."  
Hyungwon says looking at them both  
"You both were always so touchy and cute, but now it's like something changed..."  
Hyungwon continues

"Nothing changed, it's just..."  
Yoongi says trailing off

"We should all eat before the pizza gets cold"  
Jungkook says

"Oh, right.."  
Kihyun says while grabbing the parmesan cheese

After chatting, eating and such, Wonwoo entered the room with a fluffy red haired boy

"Hey guys"  
Wonwoo say squeezing the fluffy red haired boys hand tighter

"Oh, you're back, welcome"  
Jungkook says

"This is Soonyoung, my... boyfriend..."  
Wonwoo says shyly

"Wonwoo is gay?!"  
Kihyun says in shock

"Yeah, I thought you knew"  
Yoongi says casually

"No I didn't, because nobody told me!"  
Kihyun yells quietly in response to Yoongi

"Anyway, hello Soonyoung! I'm Yoongi, that's Jungkook, Kihyun, and Hyungwon."  
Yoongi says happily

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you"  
Soonyoung says smiling showing off his beautiful eye smile

"Oh my god, Wonwoo, he's a cutie"  
Jungkook says covering his mouth

"Yeah, and he's my cutie so back off"  
Wonwoo says swinging his arm around Soonyoung

"No fair! I want a boyfriend!"  
Jungkook whines as he receives shocked looks from everyone but Soonyoung

"Uh, Jungkook what about Yeri?"  
Kihyun says cautiously

"Oops.."  
Jungkook says covering his mouth

"Well, I guess that's one way to come out..."  
Yoongi says laughing

"Wait, is that what just happened?"  
Jungkook says looking surprised

"Basically."  
Hyungwon answers

"So, not only is Wonwoo gay, but Jungkook is too?!"  
Kihyun says in shock

"I'm not gay I just want someone to hold that happens to be the same gender as me..."  
Jungkook says sipping his soda

"On a completely unrelated note, who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?"  
Soonyoung says suddenly

"With these people? I'm in."  
Jungkook says while laughing


	13. Knew It (Part Four)

\- 8:38pm

"Okay, the rules are simple, the person the bottle stops on once It's spun it goes in the closet blindfolded, then It's spun again and the second person it stops on goes into the closet unblindfolded, the second person to enter the closet can do anything they want to the first, any questions?"  
Soonyoung explains

"I have two questions, first one is... can you really do anything to them?"  
Hyungwon asks

"Within reason, don't commit any crimes or surpass their boundaries"  
Soonyoung replies

"Okay, the second on is... are you sure this is how the game works?"  
Hyungwon asks

"Honestly, no, but this is how I always played with my friends so, it's all I know"  
Soonyoung responds

"Alright let's go!"  
Jungkook says spinning the bottle

After spinning around 3 times the bottle stops pointing at Kihyun

"Whoever goes in next, please be nice"  
Kihyun whines as he enters the closet

"Who wants to spin it?"  
Jungkook asks

"Me!"  
Soonyoung says happily and then proceeds to spin the bottle

After being spun the bottle lands on Wonwoo

"You better not do anything because you're spoken for now"  
Soonyoung says pecking Wonwoo on the lips before he goes into the closet

"I hate this."  
Jungkook says, reacting to Soonyoung and Wonwoo's relationship

After 7 minutes the two come out laughing

"What's so funny?"  
Hyungwon asks

"God, nobody told me Kihyun was so funny"  
Wonwoo says laughing

"What did y'all do in there?"  
Jungkook asks confusedly

"Nothing, we just talked. Anyway let's spin again"  
Wonwoo says sitting down

After countless spins the group reached the last spin

"Okay, who wants to spin it, this is the last spin"  
Hyungwon asks

"I'll do it"  
Kihyun replies

After spinning around only twice, the bottle stops pointing at Yoongi

"I swear to god if any of y'all touch me"  
Yoongi says after getting his blindfolds tied by Hyungwon and then heading into the closet

"Let's see who get to take advantage of Yoongi hyung"  
Hyungwon says laughing while spinning the bottle

"Jungkook, you're up"  
Hyungwon says patting his shoulder

"Have fun, but not too much fun"  
Wonwoo says nudging him

"Stop it~"  
Jungkook whines

Upon entering the closet, Jungkook is greeted by Yoongi leaning against the wall, facing the door

"Hello, whoever you are."  
Yoongi mumbles

"Don't do it, don't do it, control yourself, you're straight, you love Yeri, and the school loves that you love Yeri, please don't do it"  
Jungkook's thoughts scream at him

"Fuck it."  
Jungkook says as he and the smaller boy lips meet for the first time

They both melt into the kiss, one of them not even knowing who the other is

With firetruck red cheeks, the older boy proceeds to forcefully push the younger off

"Why d-did you do that?!"

"I fucking knew it"


	14. Listen

Tuesday, 12:05pm

"Yeri, please!"  
Irene shouts for the third time

"Wait till I sit down at least, god."  
Yeri walking to the cafeteria

"I can't"  
Irene says stopping in front of her

"Why?"  
Yeri asked irritated with the older girl

"Because it's about Jungkook and Yoongi, and they're in there!"  
Irene shouts, taking a deep breath afterwards

"What about them...?"  
Yeri asks quietly and curiously

"Last night, I was calling Jungkook asking him to invite Wonwoo to Wendy's birthday party, but he wasn't answering, so I decided to just go invite Wonwoo in person, but they wouldn't answer the door, after that before I left I thought I'd peek into the living room window to see if anyone was even home, but I looked through the wrong window and, I saw something..."  
Irene says, pulling out her phone afterwards

"What is this?"  
Yeri asks  
"If this is more about you believing those rumors about Yoongi and Jungkook being gay, you need to cut it out"  
Yeri says still irritated

"Just look."  
Irene says showing the younger a photo

Upon seeing the photo Yeri is speechless

"Oh."  
Yeri says

"...I guess... he's only doing what I asked him to...right?"  
Yeri says, wiping a single tear from her eye

"Yeri, are you–"  
Irene says before being cut off

"I'm fine, I'm fine..."  
Yeri says turning away and leaving in the opposite direction of the cafeteria

"I'll kill you both for doing this to her"  
Irene declares before leaving

\- 2:35pm

"Yoongi, are you sure you're okay?"  
Kihyun asked

"Yeah..."  
Yoongi says

Upon walking home, every student they pass either gives them dirty looks or shouts a homophobic slur at the two

After arriving at Yoongi's home the two are greeted by Jungkook waiting by the door

"We need to talk"  
Jungkook says

"Yeah we do. Just let me open the door first."  
Yoongi says unlocking the door and letting the two inside

"Were people giving you dirty looks and shouting things at you while you were walking home?"  
Jungkook asks

"Yeah. Why do you care?"  
Yoongi says looking away from Jungkook's gaze

"What? Anyway, did you see what Irene posted?"  
Jungkook says quietly

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, is she the cause of this?"  
Yoongi says glancing at his phone

"Sorry if I came at a bad time but... I have to tell you something..."  
Jungkook says nervously

"What?"  
Yoongi asks as he looks up

"You know how somebody kissed you... yesterday night while we were playing that game..."  
Jungkook says quietly

"Yeah, what about it? I can finally talk about it without feeling rage"  
Yoongi says irritatedly

"Are you that mad?"  
Jungkook asks cautiously

"Of course, I don't like being touched in anyway, especially when the person is bigger than me, and that's basically everyone because I'm small"  
Yoongi explains

"Oh, well, the p-person, that... kissed you was...me... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"  
Jungkook confesses with upmost fear

"I know."


	15. Dead

\- 3:22pm

"Jungkook, I know it was you, I already had time to think about it, I just want to know why you did it..."  
Yoongi says secretly flustered

"I... don't know... I guess I just–"  
Jungkook says being cut off by the older boy

"Did it for fun? Or was it a test? Or was it so Irene had proof so she could out me to the whole school?!"  
Yoongi yells

"Wait, no–"  
Jungkook says getting cut off again

"I already know the truth so don't bother lying, Irene told me everything about your plan."  
Yoongi says tearing up  
"If you just wanted it to be you in the spotlight, if you were homophobic the whole time and if you never actually cared about me at all, you could have just said so, at least it would hurt less than this."  
Yoongi says wiping his eyes

"Yoongi, I-"  
Jungkook says before getting cut off again by the older boy

"Don't, I trusted you... with the most important secret I have, and you betrayed me for what? Followers? Girls? Money? Popularity? What? What did you do it for?"  
Yoongi says no longer sobbing  
"You have officially lost my trust, get out of my house"  
Yoongi says standing up from the couch

"Please, let me explain–"  
Jungkook attempts to say

"I don't want an explanation."  
"You're dead to me."  
"Get."   
"Out."

"Yoongi... please...?"  
Jungkook says holding the other boys shoulders

"Don't ever touch me again, and just go."  
"There is nothing you can do to fix this."  
"Leave."  
Yoongi says opening the front door as Jungkook walks out

"See you tomorrow?"  
Jungkook says in a questioning tone which only earns a door slam as a response

"Hyung, that must have been hard...are you okay?"  
Kihyun says coming down the stairs

"I'll be fine, I'm not supposed to have people like him in my life anyway...so I had to do this"  
Yoongi says forcing a smile

"Hyung..."  
Kihyun says giving him a tight hug

"K-Kihyun, I'm fine, let me go.."  
Yoongi says tearing up again

"No, you're not, you need spoogles"  
Kihyun says giving the smaller boy small forehead kisses

"C-Cut it out, please! I'm fine!"  
Yoongi says fighting out of Kihyun's grip

"C'mon, let it out"  
Kihyun says bringing the older to the couch

After sitting down Yoongi's tears just start to fall faster and faster, one by one, two by two, as if they are infinite

"Why me? Why did he have to do this? Am I really that awful and disgusting that he had to plot to get rid of me? This is all my fault, I should have just liked girls like men are supposed to, but I had to be different...why me?  
Yoongi thinks while crying into Kihyun's lap

"It's okay, it'll get better, I promise."


	16. Why

\- 7:23pm

"Irene! Why did you do that?! He hates my guts now"  
Jungkook says angrily

"Why did you kiss him then? Hm? Yeri is really hurt you know."

"Wait, how do you know..."  
Jungkook says trailing off

"That you started it? I posted a picture and said he kissed you to save your reputation and you relationship, but I saw what really happened."  
Irene says

"So you don't care about Yoongi at all? Not how he's hurting, getting harassed, or probably getting physically hurt because of what you did?"  
Jungkook says irritatedly

"Everyone else thinks Yoongi's a slut and tried to steal you from Yeri, so I'll let the people think what they think and do what they do, but if it makes you feel better, since I know you're the real slut in this situation I'll leave him alone, but I can't say the same for the people who think Yoongi came on to you."  
Irene says walking away

"Great, I just lost the greatest friend anyone could ever have, and there's possibly no way to fix it."  
Jungkook says walking home

\- 8:30pm

"Yoongi...you can't stay asleep forever...please get up, we can go get some food!"  
Kihyun says tapping the sleeping boy

"No, I want to stay here and decay like everyone wants me to"  
Yoongi says with a muffled voice

"But food?"  
Kihyun says  
"Chicken, steak, fish...you don't want any of it?"  
Kihyun asks

"Shut up, of course I do."  
Yoongi pops up and stares Kihyun in the eyes  
"Unless you're buying don't expect me to move an inch."  
Yoongi says pouting

"Of course I'm buying, let's go, shall I invite Hyungwon and Namjoon?"  
Kihyun asks

"Yeah"  
Yoongi answers

"Alright! I texted them to meet us there if they're coming"  
Kihyun says

"Okay let's go I'm starving"  
Yoongi says dragging Kihyun to the car

"Okay, okay"  
Kihyun says getting into the driver's seat after opening the passenger seat door

"Let's go!"  
Yoongi yells

"Woo Hoo!"  
Kihyun yells

\- 8:30pm

"Oh, you guys got here first?"  
Kihyun asks upon entering the restaurant

"Yeah, we were already in the area."  
Hyungwon answers

"Taehyung? What are you doing here...?"  
Yoongi asks

"I invited him, because h-he's my boyfriend...."  
Namjoon says fighting the urge to smile

"Yup!"  
Taehyung says happily while pecking the taller boy on the nose

"Aww, I'm happy for you both!"  
Kihyun says smiling  
"Now I just gotta get myself a boyfriend and then we could do double dates and shit"  
Kihyun adds

"I mean... you could have one if you would stop ignoring me..."  
Hyungwon says underneath his breath

"I heard that, and I'm not ignoring you, I'm just not interested."  
Kihyun says bluntly

"Why not?"  
Hyungwon asks while pouting

"Too tall, sorry"  
Kihyun says looking away from the tall boy

"Am I too tall or are you too short?"  
Hyungwon says running into the restaurant afterwards

"WHY, YOU!"  
Kihyun yells while chasing him


	17. Witch

\- 8:45pm

"Has everyone ordered?"  
Taehyung asks

"Yeah, now we wait."  
Namjoon says

"So, spill the beans, how did it all go down?"  
Hyungwon says to Yoongi

"Hyungwon! You can't just—"  
Kihyun says before being cut off

"Okay so, he's waiting at my house after school and he's acting as if I don't already know that he outed me with help from Irene"  
Yoongi explains energetically

"That little bastard! I bet he thought you wouldn't find out, and then he was gonna humiliate you in front of everyone"  
Hyungwon says

"Well he was too late, anyways, so after we got in the house he was asking questions like if I saw the post, and were people saying stuff while I was walking home from school, but I dodged all the questions."  
Yoongi explains  
"After, he told me that he was the one that kissed me during seven minutes in heaven, but then I said I already knew."  
Yoongi continues  
"After that I just yelled at him for a while and now we're not friends anymore, but of course he might think otherwise."  
Yoongi finishes

"That...must have been tough."  
Taehyung says

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if I should just apologize so we can talk again"  
Yoongi says sadly

"Don't. You don't need him to continue to cause you anymore pain"  
Namjoon says

"Here's your order."  
A waitress says as she places down their plates

"Thank you"  
The group says in unison

"Food! Finally!"  
Kihyun says happily

"Oh? Look who we have here..."  
Irene says  
"One of the most popular guys in school, or shall I say the most unpopular guy in school"  
Irene says laughing with the other girls

"What do you want Irene? What more do you want?"  
Yoongi says looking tired

"Nothing, I just thought you should see Jungkook one last time before he drops your gay ass"  
Irene says looking at Jungkook who just finished tucking a cigarette package back into his pocket

"What's going on?"  
Jungkook says

"Nothing much, I just thought you both should see each other before you drop him like cold turkey"  
Irene says  
"Right Yeri?"  
Irene says looking at Yeri

"Uh...what? Oh...yeah..."  
Yeri says obviously distracted

"I never said I was going to drop him"  
Jungkook says

"I don't need to see him, I've already dropped him like he's going to do to me eventually"  
Yoongi says

"I'm not going to do that!"  
Jungkook yells

"You might say that now but I know you'll succumb to that witches peer pressure"  
Yoongi says, rolling his eyes

"Yoongi..."  
Jungkook says morosely

"All of you get out of my face before I make you"  
Yoongi says angrily

"Like you could do anything to us, weak faggot ass."  
Irene says walking away with the others

"IRENE!"  
Jungkook yells angrily  
"Yoongi, I'm so sorry..."  
Jungkook says apologetically

"No you're not, just go away"  
Yoongi says burrowing his face into his palms

"I want to fix this I just don't know how..."


	18. Help Me

Wednesday, 2:32pm

"Are you still going to Wendy's birthday party?"  
Namjoon asks

"Why would I? Just so that witch can humiliate me? Yeah, no thanks."  
Yoongi says  
"Also, you won't see me at school for the next week"  
Yoongi says

"Why?!"  
Kihyun asks

"I just want some time for myself..."  
Yoongi says

"Then... I won't be at school either!"  
Kihyun says

"No, I don't want you sacrificing your grades, but thank you."  
Yoongi says hugging Kihyun

"Okay, but I'll be at your house after school every day, alright?"  
Kihyun says

"Alright."  
Yoongi says

"Good. See you later!"  
Kihyun says

"You too!"  
Yoongi yells from a distance

\- 6:20pm

"Help me..."  
Jungkook says sadly

"Hm? With what?"  
Jin asks

"I think I'm in love..."  
Jungkook says pathetically

"I won't ask who you you're in love with, but describe how your feeling"  
Jin says 

"They were just always so cute and lovely, and I just want to protect them, and I always wanted to just kiss them a million times but I knew I couldn't, and when I finally did even just once, I felt like I had something I wanted to call my own"  
Jungkook says smiling lovesickly  
"But then, when I failed to protect them, when I let my own selfish desires take control, something horrible happened..."  
Jungkook says blank faced

"What happened?"  
Jin asks

"I was too reckless, I took what I wanted and it caused a humongous mess, now the love of my life hates my guts, and I don't know what to do..."  
Jungkook says sadly  
"Every time I try to talk to them, they say horrible things that make me feel like shit, but I shouldn't complain it's what I deserve."  
Jungkook says

"My advice is to get them alone, somewhere private for the two of you only, before they can speak, ask for a chance to right your wrongs, and then confess, and if they still don't give you that chance, if they still say the same things to you that make you feel like garbage, then..."  
Jin says with a pause

"They're a bitch."  
Jin says with a smile

"JIN!"  
Jungkook yells  
"I'm serious!"  
Jungkook says

"Hi Serious! I'm Jin!"  
Jin says laughing

"I can't do this anymore"  
Jungkook says

"Okay, okay, I actually did mean everything I said, just try that first and if it doesn't work just be persistent!"  
Jin says

"For someone who's aromantic, you've got good love advice"  
Jungkook says patting Jin's back

"Thank you, now go get him tiger! Rawr!"  
Jin says brazenly


	19. Sight

\- 7:12pm

"What is this?"  
Yoongi says in response to Jungkook at his doorstep

"Uh, hello...I wanted to talk..."  
Jungkook says nervously

"Not interested."  
Yoongi says before trying to close the door that was stopped by Jungkook's foot

"Please! All I want is a chance to right my wrongs..."  
Jungkook says looking downward

"Fine."  
Yoongi says stepping outside

"Wanna walk and talk?"  
Jungkook says  
"The street lamps are really pretty at night..."  
Jungkook says

"The sun isn't done setting, so it isn't really night yet."  
Yoongi says stone faced

"Yeah but the lamps are turned on and it still looks pretty"  
Jungkook says

"Fine, let's walk"  
Yoongi says walking

"So, first and foremost, I'm sorry"  
Jungkook says

"Hm, for what?"  
Yoongi says

"For what Irene did and kissing you that night..."  
Jungkook says sadly

"You didn't need to apologize for the k-kiss"  
Yoongi says quietly

"Oh, well do you forgive me?  
Jungkook says excitedly  
"I promise I'll never hang out with those people again..."  
Jungkook says

"Doesn't Wendy's birthday party start at eight?"  
Yoongi says

"I mean it when I say I'd much rather spend the night with you"  
Jungkook says looking at Yoongi

"Why? You have a girlfriend you should spend it with her, I bet she'd love that"  
Yoongi says looking downward

"I broke up with her."  
Jungkook says

"Why?"  
Yoongi questions

...

"Because of you."  
Jungkook says smiling  
"I love you."  
Jungkook says as he holds the smaller boys hands  
"I love your hands, your hair, your lips, your height, even that cute little beauty mark below your knee that you hate so much because it's shaped like a star, I love everything about you, because I love you."  
Jungkook says happily

"I...don't know what to say..."  
Yoongi says, stunned

"You don't need to say anything right now, just at least tell me if you forgive me"  
Jungkook says pulling the small boy into a hug

"Yeah, I f-forgive you"  
Yoongi says, a blushing mess

"Good."  
Jungkook says hugging him tighter  
"I love you"  
Jungkook says

"I love you too..."  
Yoongi says

\- 8:06pm

"Hey, Wendy..."  
Joy says

"Yeah?"  
Wendy says in response

"Where's Jungkook and Yeri?"  
Joy says puzzled

"I dunno"  
Wendy says as she eats a cupcake

"Didn't 'cha hear? Yeri and Jungkook broke up."  
Seulgi says as she continues to dance

"..."

"WHAT!?"  
Irene, Wendy, Joy, And other party guests yell in shock from Seulgi's words

"Oh my goodness!"  
Wendy says worriedly

"She must be crushed.."  
Irene says  
"I bet it's that fags fault..."  
Irene mumbles quietly

"Why? Why do you care about him? And why do you keep calling him that? And why do you care about me so much?"  
Yeri says staring Irene in the eyes

"Oh, Y-Yeri...hi..."  
Irene says frightened

"Well?"  
Yeri says angrily

"Because, if I can't be the one that has your heart then, the person does have your heart better keep it, and because of that fag, not only did I lose my chance but I had to watch your heart slowly break because he wouldn't leave Jungkook alone, the only thing I could do is try to get Yoongi away from Jungkook so he wouldn't leave you and I wouldn't be suffering for nothing...I'm sorry..."  
Irene says covered in tears

"So this is all your fault? Nevermind that, why didn't you say anything?"  
Yeri says softly

"Because I love you, and I knew Jungkook made you happy in a way I couldn't"  
Irene says  
"I guess that makes me a dirty fag too, huh?"  
Irene says, laughing while wiping her tears away

"If a chance is all you wanted..."

"I'll give you the chance you never got."


	20. Love (Final Chapter)

Saturday, 12:06pm  
At a Cherry Blossom Park

"Yoongi~"  
Jungkook says  
"Wanna go get lunch?"  
Jungkook says, knowing the older boys love for food

"Maybe..."  
Yoongi says

"Yes or no?"  
Jungkook says

"Just feed me!"  
Yoongi says clinging to Jungkook's arm

"Say it cutely!"  
Jungkook says teasing the older

"I'm older than you! You can't make me do this!"  
Yoongi yells

"Fine, no food."  
Jungkook says leaving

"Fineeee.....!"  
Yoongi says, giving in

"Can yoongy hyungie pwease has nyom nyoms?"  
Yoongi says, accompanied with a foolishly cute dance

"What the fuck."  
Namjoon says

"No! You don't understand! I was only doing so Jungkook would buy me food!"  
Yoongi yells in defense

"Yeah, sure, how about we all go and eat lunch and spilt the cost"  
Namjoon says

"Sounds good to me!"  
Jungkook leaves, laughing

"Fuck you!"  
Yoongi yells

"Taehyung! Kihyun! Hyungwon! Let's go!"  
Namjoon yells  
"Kihyun! Your gonna choke on Hyungwon's tongue if you don't stop! Jimin! Hoseok! Y'all are cute but hurry up!"

"Hello~"  
Taehyung says clinging to Namjoon

"Hello my love, can you help me round up these cuties?"  
Namjoon says before pecking Taehyung on the lips

"Sure thing!"  
Taehyung replies before skipping off  
"Jin hyung come on you're coming too!"  
Taehyung yells

"Hey can we come too?"  
Irene says with her arm wrapped around Yeri's waist

"Uh, sure! The more the merrier!"  
Jungkook says earning a giggle from Yoongi

"You always say that..."  
Yoongi says quietly

"Oh, Yoongi, sorry for everything I did..."  
Irene says

"It's fine, I mean it was fucked up, but I bet with time, maybe we could be friends, I'm just glad you're both happy now!"  
Yoongi says smiling

"Same here!"  
Yeri says smiling

"Oh! Hyung, wanna come eat lunch with us? You can bring Soonyoung"  
Jungkook says to an approaching Wonwoo

"Sounds great, right?"  
Wonwoo says to Soonyoung who is hugging him tightly from the back

"Yup!"  
Soonyoung says happily

"Yoongi?"  
Jungkook says smiling

"I love you"  
Jungkook whispers into Yoongi's amongst the yelling

"I love you too"  
Yoongi says back with a smile as he leans up and kisses the taller boy

✓


End file.
